Try
by HarperC23
Summary: They all had the perfect relationships, but now three years later each relationship is on the verge of ending. Some will fight while others will walk away, who will be happy? Ryan/Marissa, Summer/Seth, Taylor/Johnny, Lindsay/Zach, Anna/Luke, Jess/Trey,A/J
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys Harper here

AN: Hey guys Harper here! Well I have decided to write about thirty-five fics all at the same time and hopefully they will be hits! _HOWEVER AS SOME REVIEWS HATE MY SCRIPT FORM WRITING I AM GETTING RID OF THAT AND WRITING NEW STORIES IN THE ORIGINAL WAY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T LEAVE A RUDE REVIEW!_ ANYWAY THIS IS MY FIRST OC FIC IN A DIFFERENT FORM OF WRITING HOPE IT WORKS OUT!

_TRY SUMMARY – They all started out as golden couple, completely in love with not a care in the world. However in the past three years things have changed and each couple is on the verge of ending their relationship, some will try and fight for their love, while other will accept defeat. Who will get a happy ending? – Ryan/Marissa, Seth/Summer, Luke/Anna, Johnny/Taylor, Lindsay/Zach, Jess/Trey, Alex/Jodie._

TRY (CH.1 – Ghosts Of Who We Used To Be )

_To most residents of Newport Beach, it was just another night but not at the Cohen household which was booming with various members of Ryan and Seth's friends who had all graduated from Harbor. In the living room Sandy and Kirsten were chatting away with Julie and her newest beau Gordon Bullet who although goofy most of the time had a great heart especially when it came to Marissa and Kaitlin. Yes the Cohen household was holding quite a bash, the only thing missing was the kids themselves._

_  
"Oh my god Johnny Harper if you drop me in the ocean I will kill you!" Taylor shrieked as her boyfriend of two years began walking to the ocean with her in his arms._

"_I wouldn't take that threat to lightly, she could totally kick your ass Harper!" Jess Sathers yelled across the beach watching as her friend was being dragged towards the ocean. _

_Just as he was about to walk in the ocean Taylor squirmed out of his arms and ran to Summer and Lindsay who blocked her away from Johnny. _

"_You guys are no fun!" he whined and looked at the three girls who just laughed and walked back to where Marissa, Alex, Jodie, and Anna were lying on a beach towel by the bonfire. As the minutes passed by soon the whole group had formed a circle around the fire each each taking a swig of rum that Marissa brought and laughing about their past three years together._

"_God our group sure brought some drama to the table didn't it?" Summer asked looking around at all the smiling faces _

"_Yeah I think it all started when I almost OD'd in TJ" Marissa announced looking at her friends with a small smile._

"_Then my father turned gay" Luke added _

"_Oliver anyone" Anna questioned staring directly at Marissa and Ryan._

"_Theresa got pregnant and thought I was the father." Ryan announced causing everyone to groan and the drama that brought._

" _I ran away and brought Luke back home with me." Seth announced getting him a light punch in the shoulder from Luke._

"_It was revealed that I was Caleb Nichol's illegitimate daughter, boy that was a fun Chrimakuh!" Lindsay said with a laugh._

"_Caleb died." Seth said again a little more sad then before but warmed up when Summer put her arms around him._

"_I nearly drowned in a pool at that party." Jess said looking at her friends who remembered the night vividly_

"_I fought my bitch of a mother and got Marissa back at Harbor." Taylor said proudly_

"_I got drunk and nearly fell of a cliff." Johnny said and looked at Taylor who was shaking her head._

_They continued to go around and around until they had nothing left to say, just then all of them realized that their time in Newport was up. All of them were Berkeley bound and would be leaving the place that brought them together, just then Summer jumped to her feet._

"_Alright guys listen we are going to be at Berkeley in three months, so we have three months to continue enough drama to last a lifetime but won't get us in jail."_

"_That's going to be tough with us" Jess replied and the group laughed together but as soon as it died down Summer got back up._

"_Just remember we may be leaving, but we going together and we are going to stick together!" she yelled with everyone yelling in agreement. That night they truly thought the words meant something not know just how much drama Berkeley offered them._

_AN: THIS WAS FLASHBACK, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE TWO YEARS LATER WITH LOTS OF DRAMA!!_


	2. Drunken Cheaters

AN: Hey guys I'm back bringing you chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I'm back bringing you chapter 2!! So glad your enjoying it I have about three other OC fic's that will come out later. Anyway I will try and have ch. 2-4 up by Tuesday night We will see! Anyway this may be my longest fic cause I won't be able to cover every couple's problems in one chapter! It will be two couples to one chapter and how their lives play out. This one will deal with Ryan/Marissa and Johnny/Taylor's dilemma.

TRY (CH.2 – Drunken Cheaters )

Thursday, it was Thursday afternoon at Berkeley as the blonde made her way to her sorority house. She had just finished up her classes for the day and just wanted to get back to her room so she could finally relax. As she made her way inside she waved quickly to Summer, Anna, and Lindsay who were sprawled all over the couch watching an episode of The Real World. She ran into her room and quickly shut the door behind her. Two days it had been two days since she had seen him at the bar, not knowing she was there, all over another girl. He had come by the house but had been asked to leave by her friends, had tried to call but had been hung up on every time and now as she lay in her bed she tried to decide what to do. Should she give him another chance? Hell she couldn't even remember what number this would make of chances she had given and he had blown. As she looked around her room memories surrounded her from her photo's of the past three years. She went from the beginning when they were completely in love to this, shells of who they used to be, both still loving the other but somehow he would always find reasons to seek it in someone else. As she was about to go to sleep her cell rang and knowing full well it was him she finally decided to pick it up.

"What is it Johnny?"

"Baby listen I know what you think you saw but it was nothing!"

"Right it was nothing, just like Hannah was nothing, Allison was nothing, and Lauren was nothing"

"Taylor I love you"

"How can you say that to me?" she chocked out the words as they flowed through her mouth.

"Please Taylor, I do love you, please baby"

"Why Johnny? It's just going to happen again."

"No it won't"

"Really?"

"I promise"

"You've made promises before Johnny, promises you didn't keep" she exclaimed as her emotions got the better of her.

"I can't lose you Taylor, please don't we have at least one more try in us?" his voice began to shake and she realized that the reality of the situation had set in. That this time she could leave him for real. She wiped her eyes and remembered what Alex had said a few nights ago, about how much more Taylor deserved but did it get any better than Johnny? Sure the other girls had happened but the thing was they had all happened within one of their serious rough patches and she didn't really consider two of them threats since they were just one night stands. No it was Hannah who had proven to be the real threat, not only had the whore slept with her boyfriend but she had tried to get him drunk and sleep with her again without protection. Luckily for everyone Hannah's roommate Carly couldn't let her do it and ran in before the deed had even started saving everyone tons of grief. This is how Carly had become one of the group, not only were her and Hannah in the same sorority as Summer, Lindsay, Jess, Jodie, Alex, Marissa, and Taylor but she was also majoring in Public Relations the same as Taylor and Lindsay thus making them study buddies. Just as the thoughts left her mind his voice called her back again.

"Taylor? Taylor are you still there?" his voice sounded scared that she had hung up

"I'm still here, I don't know why though" she replied without any emotion

"Listen I know I've screwed up, beyond repair, but Taylor I need you, I love you, and I want you to help me stop self-destructing, please Taylor don't leave me to rot in this personal hell I built."

Sighing with frustration and just wanting to be rid of him she decided that one more shot couldn't hurt, but if it happened again not only would he lose his girlfriend, they would lose their friendship.

"One more shot Johnny, and I mean it. Screw up again and we are done forever."

"Are you serious? Oh thanks you baby I promise you won't regret this" his voiced had changed to total joy and she felt sick inside for allowing him that feeling.

"Something tells me I will but maybe you will do something different for a change and surprise me" she replied coldly

"I won't let you down, I love"

The voice was silenced as she ended the call and turned off her phone. Why had she allowed him in again? Why was she so content on crushing her heart again and again? These questions she didn't know, but she hoped that Johnny would actually do what he said, she wished more than anything that they could get back to who they were.

Across campus in Ryan's room at the frat he had joined he was studying away when his door came swinging open and Marissa stumbled in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as his girlfriend stumbled over to him kissing him fully on the lips, the taste of vodka all over her breath. As the taste entered his mouth, anger flew through him and he pushed her away.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" he asked coldly staring at the wide eyed girl

"Get a grip Mary Poppins it was a few drinks" she hissed

"Yeah a few drinks, it's always a few drinks isn't it Marissa?" his voice was matching hers and his anger rose even more

"Lay off me Ryan, I've had a bad day." She stated gloomily before heading towards the door but was stopped by his hand pulling her to the bed.

"Did you even go to class today?" his question seemed to sober her up and she looked down at the ground in shame

"You didn't did you? Jesus Marissa you screw up this semester and your done here, don't you get that?" his voice seemed to only increase the shame she felt and she began to head towards the door again.

"I know that Ryan but it's so hard" she whispered

"You need help Marissa, real help because our friends and I clearly aren't working" he stated looking at her sadly, not wanting it to come to this but knowing full well it had to.

"I can stop on my own." She whispered again but was stopped by his booming voice

"No you can't! You can't Marissa, I've given you chances to prove it and you can't please for us get some help." His voice was desperate and as she turned to him she saw the pain she had caused and she felt it hit her ten times harder. Sure she had always had a drinking problem but it stopped after their friends became whole, but sadly towards the beginning of sophomore year it came back with the untimely death of Jimmy Cooper. All her friends, her mother, and Ryan were there for her but the more people who held her the more the bottle was drained. Now standing on her last let, looking at her boyfriend she decided to change.

"I'll get help." She said and with that the two embraced in an emotional hug hoping with all their might that this would not destroy them.

AN: Liking it so far? Don't worry Johnny is really going to change things around and they are actually one of the couples that I am probably going to have survive as well as Seth and Summer. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IT'S Anna/Luke and Seth/Summer.

Then Chapter Four is extra long as it covers the problems between Jess/Trey, Jodie/Alex, and Lindsay/Zach.

ALSO I WILL HAVE SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE PLAYED BY DIFFERENT ACTORS ONE WAS MENTIONED BUT WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE IS THE ROLE BELOW-

Carly English (Diora Baird) – she's a friend

Jasmine Metcalfe (Jordana Brewster) – another friend

Miley Smith (Spencer Grammar ) – friend

Blair Sayers ( Lacey Chabert ) – friend

Sloane Mercer (Tiffany Dupont) – friend

Bianca Ryan ( Amber Stevens ) – friend


	3. Uncertain Futures

AN: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of 28

AN: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of 28!! In this chapter I am going to shed light on Anna & Luke's dilemma and Seth & Summer's dilemma. Then in chapter four we will cover Alex/Jodie, Jess/Trey, and Lindsay/Zach!! Also we have some of my own characters to show for.

MY CHARACTERS: I make my own characters and cast them with actors or actresses in most of my stories!!

Carly English (Diora Baird) – she's a friend

Jasmine Metcalfe (Jordana Brewster) – another friend

Miley Smith (Spencer Grammar ) – friend

Blair Sayers ( Lacey Chabert ) – friend

Sloane Mercer (Tiffany Dupont) – friend

Paisley Ryan ( Amber Stevens ) – friend

Try (CH.3 – Uncertain Futures)

"I still can't believe she gave him another chance!" Anna yelled as her, Summer, Jess, and Jodie walked through the campus.

"Sadly she loves him, maybe he will pull through this time you never know" Jess responded but stopped when she got skeptical looks from her three friends

"Yeah well I agree with Anna, he's had plenty of chances" Jodie replied while she sent Alex a text over the latest development with their friend

As they walked across the street they stopped when they noticed a familiar figure flagging them down. Smiling back and waving all waited for their friends Carly and Miley to run over and join them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Miley said as she made her way over

"Taylor has decided to give Johnny yet another chance." Summer replied gloomily and could see from the look on Miley and Carly's faces that they did not approve of the choice either.

"When will she realize he's an asshole?" Miley questioned as they continued to walk towards the sorority

"Probably when he destroys her completely" Anna said with a sad smile, as they made it on their sorority Kappa Kappa Gamma's grounds Anna recognized the black 2008 Ford Explorer sitting in the driveway with her boyfriend on four years Luke Ward sitting in the driving seat waiting for her.

"Great just what I need right now" she whispered as she made her way over, realizing she hadn't said anything to her friends she turned quickly and yelled a quick good-bye before jumping in the car and having Luke drive off. As the drove neither knew where to start, after about eight minutes Anna had decided enough was enough and started the conversation.

"Look Luke I know you don't want me transferring to Manhattan after I graduate but since I'm majoring in Fashion Design it's kind of the best place for it." She replied dully repeating the same thing she had said at least eight times before.

"What about LA? Anna I'm going to LA after I graduate, what's going to happen to us if your in New York and I'm here?" His question was meant to be one of concern but came out as more of an attack.

"So I'm just suppose to sacrifice my career so you can get your way?" she demanded growing angry at the situation.

"NO!"

"Well then what Luke? Fuck neither one of us graduates for another two and a half years anyway!" She announced while throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I just think we need to get our lives straightened out before we do any major planning" He responded calmly as he stopped at a stop light and turned to look at her.

"Why are you so worried your going to lose me?"

"Because I know you, I know how great you are and I know if you go, and I stay then some model up there will notice what I do and try and take you"

"But what makes you think I would go? Do you have no faith in me Luke?" Her words were strong and her emotion showed them, as she said them tears fell down her face and he instantly regretted the whole conversation.

"Anna, I do trust you but what would I do without you?" He said equally upset

"Luke, we have two and a half years till this happens until then lets enjoy our lives." She gave him a hopeful smile and he returned it.

"Ok, but we are dealing with this in a year!"

"Deal"

As the two smiled at each other it seemed their problem had been forgotten for at least the moment, neither realizing just how fast one of their opportunities was about to speed up.

Meanwhile back on campus Summer was walking to the tree where Seth lay under looking up at the sky.

"Hey you" She announced and leaned down to place a warm kiss on his lips, however as their lips worked together something felt different and she instantly knew something was up. Breaking apart she sat down by him and looked him in the eye waiting for the news

"What's going on Cohen?"

"Did you mention us getting married to my mom?" His question was fast and to the point catching her completely off guard.

"I may have said something about us talking about our future together." She watched his reaction turn from one to confusion to annoyance.

"What?"

"I told you not to say anything! Now she thinks I got you pregnant and called to bitch me out."

"I never said we were getting married now Seth, if she jumped to the wrong conclusion that's her own fault!" Summer yelled letting her anger over Taylor letting Johnny back in her life and how Seth was acting get the better of her

"Well next time just learn not to open your big mouth!"

"Excuse me?" She stared at him in shock and anger

"Look I'm sorry I said that but"

"No Seth if my talking about our wedding and our future together is a problem for you I just won't talk about it at all!" She hit him with her purse and stormed off not wanting to deal with her boyfriends latest drama.

AN: Alright I know Anna/Luke and Summer/Seth's problems don't seem as bad as Johnny/Taylor and Ryan/Marissa but trust me they will!

NEXT CHAPTER Lindsay/Zach, Trey/Jess, and Alex/Jodie!!


	4. Addiction & Jealousy

AN: HEY AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL DILEMMA INTRO CHAPTER

AN: HEY AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL DILEMMA INTRO CHAPTER! WE'VE GOT LINDSAY & ZACH, ALEX & JODIE, AND JESS & TREY SO SIT BACK, READ, REVIEW, AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW!!

ENEMY OF GROUP Trista Sutton ( Paris Hilton )

TRY (CH.4 – Addictions & Jealousy )

The day had come and gone rather fast for Lindsay as she made her way out of her classroom. She smiled when she got a text from Zach and opened it.

_MEET ME IN THE STUDENT LOUNGE!_

As she closed her phone she made a mad rush for the student lounge, completely forgetting about meeting Sloane for a study session. When she got to the lounge she looked all over but couldn't find any sign of Zach, that was until she heard his familiar laughter and turned with a smile. As she turned though the smile faded and a frown replaced it there was her boyfriend once again with his classmate and stalker in Lindsay's opinion Trista Sutton. Charging over to them anger flowed through her like energy, she hated Trista, hated her and Zach knew this yet every time she found him there Trista was. When she finally made it over she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and waited for him to turn and when he did she gave her pissed off look.

"What?" His questioning stare he was sending her pissed her off even more and she looked over at Trista who had a smug smile on her face

"Why did you want me to come here? Looks like you've got your hands full." Lindsay stated glaring at Trista the whole time

"Sorry Lindsay I was asking him for help on my homework, well you two enjoy your night!" Trista said before running off with what looked like to Lindsay a victory dance in her step. As the blonde whore went out of view she once again turned to Zach, shot him a look, and began walking away but was stopped by his arm on hers.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"Are you serious? Zach you know how I feel about Trista! She's all over you all the fucking time and you seem to be soaking it all in!"

"Jesus Christ Lindsay not this shit again!" His voice raised slightly but not to much to disturb people who passed by.

"Why can't you see what she's doing?" Lindsay now was getting more upset then angry and her boyfriends lack of compassion.

"She's my lab partner, you're my girlfriend, she gets that yet you need constant reminding why is that?"

"Maybe because whenever I find you, your hands are all over her like a horny teenage boy!"

"I love you!" When the words were announced she looked in his eyes and saw sincerity, the look she had been hoping for. Now feeling completely retarded she went up and took both his hands and looked up at him

"I love you too Zach, more than you will ever know. That's why I get so scared that you may find someone who is so perfect, you won't have to fix her." Tears slid down her cheeks but were stopped by his thumb and a warm smile

"And you think Trista doesn't need fixing?" he said with a smile and the two burst out in laughter

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, just trust me Lindsay, I love you, only you" His words echoed in her head and she smiled at the fact that had just been announced for all to hear.

A few blocks away from campus all hell broke lose at Trey's apartment.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?" Jess yelled bringing needles and pills in from his bedroom.

Trey stared at the items found and cursed himself for not hiding them better, he had promised to stop taking them and he had for awhile but lately the cravings came back ten times stronger and he had opened up his old stash hoping no one would know. This was not the case as his girlfriend glared down at him

"Jess it was just one time"

"JUST ONE TIME? That's your fucking answer Trey!" She threw the items at him and watched him dodge them before turning back to her.

"I know your disappointed, I am too but it won't happen again." His voice was so weak she knew it was a lie

"Your right it's not going to happen again" She went over to her boyfriend picked up the items and threw them in the fireplace before turning back to him, shaking her finger in his face.

"One more night Trey, one more night like this where I find any drugs and we are through!"

And with that she ran out of the apartment slamming the door.

Meanwhile outside Kappa Kappa Gamma Alex was just walking up with she saw Jodie talking on the phone, smiling she quietly sneaked up and was about to surprise her girlfriend when it was Jodie who surprised her, and not in a good way.

"Beth I need to go, good luck with everything!" Jodie hung up the phone and was about to go in when Alex's voice caught her by surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing talking to Beth?" Venom seeping out of her mouth at the mere name of the person who betrayed her the most. Jodie slowly turned around and saw how angry Alex was

"She just called out of the blue."

"So your taking her calls? Did you forget what she fucking did?" Alex tried to calm herself down but when it came to Beth that was never done.

Beth was Jodie and Alex's best friend before they moved to Newport and the three were inseperable that was until the day that Alex's sister broke up with Beth's brother crushing him. In response Beth had lost it and had gotten into a fight with Jessica leading Beth to shove Jessica down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck, and killing her instantly. Alex now had tears going down her face and Jodie tried to wrap her up but she moved away

"She killed Jessica! She killed my sister and your talking to her?"

"Alex"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Alex then ran to her car and drove off leaving a distraught Jodie behind.

AN: DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!! CHAPTERS 5-10 will be up by Friday.


	5. Look Out For Each Other

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTERS 5-6, NOW I DON'T KNOW IF YOU READ ON THE MAIN PAGE BUT I AM CURRENTLY DEALING WITH THE DEATH OF A FAMILY MEMBER AND FINALS

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTERS 5-6, NOW I DON'T KNOW IF YOU READ ON THE MAIN PAGE BUT I AM CURRENTLY DEALING WITH THE DEATH OF A FAMILY MEMBER AND FINALS. THIS WILL CAUSE MY UPDATING TO BE A LITTLE SLOWER THAN USUAL BUT I WILL GET BACK TO NORMAL SPEED BY NEXT THURSDAY!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEW!!

_TRY (CH.5 – LOOKING OUT FOR EACH OTHER) _

Several days had passed since he had begged her for another chance and to his amazement she agreed. However as happy as he was that she had he couldn't help the feeling of shame and self-hatred that had formed around him as a reaction on what he had done to her. As he sat outside on the porch to his fraternity Johnny went over all the mistakes he had made the past several years, he knew that Taylor was way to good for him, he knew he didn't deserve her. Yet at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of life without her, so it was then, at that very moment, that Johnny Harper vowed to keep his word and win Taylor's trust and love back and never do anything to lose her again. He just had to figure out why he had turned to those girls to begin with, a task that was easily accomplished when he realized the cause. Though it was a terrible excuse for such an action Johnny realizes that he didn't think he was good enough for Taylor, that in being with him she was wasting her time and that while she deserved the best, all he deserved was second best which was what all the other girls were to Taylor. As he kept going over the concept a figure had made it's way up to him and before he could respond had shoved him off the porch and onto the lawn. Anger flew through Johnny as he began to get up and confront the asshole who had stopped his brainstorming on how to win Taylor's trust back but when he finally made laid eyes on the figure he stopped. There staring down at him with a smug smile stood two of Taylor's best friends Jess Sathers and Summer Roberts.

"Hey Harper, so we heard the good news, well good news for you anyway." Jess spat out with anger written all over her face

"Listen Jess, Summer I already know what an asshole I am, but Taylor has decided to give me a second chance."

"A chance your just going to waste yet again." Summer retorted with a glare

"Your wrong, I love her" Johnny stated

"You've loved her for year Johnny, it didn't stop you from sleeping around." Summer once again replied icily, Jess on the other hand took the minute to walk right up to him and get in his face. Just then she grabbed him by his collar and brought their faces only inches apart.

"Now you listen to me you asshole, I love Taylor, she's one of my best friends and I don't like to see people I love get walked all by some asshole." As the words left Jess's mouth Johnny opened his to respond but Jess once again cut him off.

"However, Taylor chose to give you yet another chance for god knows what reason but she did, but you screw this one up, if you break her anymore than you already have."

"We'll break you." Summer finished the threat before Jess could and before he could respond the duo had turned and walked away. Meanwhile across campus Zach was walking to his next class when all of a sudden a blonde came up, linked arms with him and began walking in his direction.

"What's up Alex? Planning on joining me for a thrilling hour of calculus?" Zach said with a smile but as fast as the smile appeared it faded at seeing the serious look Alex was shooting him.

"What's going on?"

"Lindsay told me about your little admirer" Alex said plainly and stopped them just outside his building which caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Alex there is nothing going on with me and Trista, I love Lindsay not Trista." Zach confessed with sincerity which caused Alex to pull him into a friendly embrace, when they finally pulled apart Zach threw Alex a confused look.

"Are you on your period or something?" His question came out with a smack to the head by the tiny blonde before both broke out in laughter, after a few minutes passed Zach looked at his watch to see he only had two minutes to get to class.

"Shit! Look I understand you looking out for your friend but you have nothing to worry about! If you want we can talk about this later." He said

"No it's alright, I believe but just know that if Trista gets to close, she will dealing with me." Alex said with a wink before turning and walking away from her friend, confident that their conversation had put the issue of where Zach's heart lie to rest. As she made her way back to the sorority however, she realized that she would be facing Jodie and not yet ready to handle the conversation that would bring out so many emotions Alex turned and walked towards campus yet again.

AN: I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, 6 WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!! IT WILL HAVE ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT SO THAT ONE SHOULD BE VERY LONG!


	6. The Healing Process

AN: HEY GUYS I PROMISED CHAPTER 6 TODAY AND HERE IT IS

AN: HEY GUYS I PROMISED CHAPTER 6 TODAY AND HERE IT IS!! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT!! WE HAVE ABOUT 22 MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE END OF THIS STORY!! ALL ARE IN THIS EXCEPT ANNA AND LUKE WHOSE PROBLEM WAS PRETTY MUCH RESOLVED AND HASN'T GOTTEN ANY WORSE YET.

TRY (CH.6 – THE HEALING PROCESS )

Days had passed since any of them had seen or talked to each other each one of them suffering as the days grew longer without the other by their side. It was now on this day, that they had all pulled themselves together and had vowed to end the suffering and return to one another all hoping that by trying their hardest, their love would pick it self up as they had and bloom back into the love they had once had. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before walking out and finding him standing there with her favorite flowers and a warm smile on his lips. She smiled as he handed her the flowers and after sniffing in the lilies aroma she looked up and was about to speak but his words cut her off.

"Your beautiful Tay." He said and after the words were spoken the sight before her filled her with hope and joy. His smile had once again graced his lips, the smile she fell in love with, the one that had been gone for so many months had returned to her. Not being able to hold her joy in anymore she captured his lips with hers letting all the joy and relief wash over her lips and pass to his. When they finally pulled away he smiled and led her to his car, as she reached the car he opened her door for her and closed it once she was safely inside. Once inside himself he began to drive towards their destination both feeling as though they may have a chance after all.

Meanwhile across campus Summer made her way over to Seth who after calling her non-stop convinced her to meet him. When she was finally in front of him her glare reached full force, and she crossed her arms over her chest, a sign that Summer Roberts was on the verge of going into one of her rage blackouts.

"What do you want Cohen? I haven't been talking to Kirsten if this is why you dragged me away from 13 Going On 30." Summer said with all seriousness which caused Seth to suppress his laugh at the thought of how Summer had convinced herself Jennifer Garner needed her to watch her play a teenager or else the movie would not end right.

"I'm waiting Seth, what did you come with your own mini-stapler to make sure you silenced me once and for all?"

"No Summer, I called you here to apologize to you." His eyes held nothing but sincerity in them and despite her best efforts at the sight of them her anger began to melt away.

"Summer when my mom called and asked about the wedding I freaked, it was in that instant that this wedding became real."

"Are you wishing you hadn't asked me?" Summer asked with tears in her eyes but before they could fall he kissed them away and embraced her.

"Never, I meant what I said that night, your it for me Summer Roberts there is no one else it's just you, us for the rest of our lives. If that's what you still want." His voice shook with fear that she may have changed her mind but the fear was crushed by her lips and as they pulled away he smiled down at her as she looked up and cupped his face bringing their foreheads together.

"You may be a whiny bitch at times, but I can't see myself without you, so suck up any fears or bitch fits that you may want to share because your stuck with me."

"I'm glad, because being without you was never an option." And as they stared into each other's eyes their lips met once again in fiery passion.

A few feet away he was writing his next paper that was due in two days when a knock on the door caused him to stop, walk over, and open it revealing a girl he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"How did your first session go?" His question came flowing out causing her to laugh before composing herself, she walked over to the bed and sat down with him right behind her. As she turned to face him she gave him a huge smile.

"It went great, I mean I was really scared at first there were so many other students there." She said and then continued on with her story

"To tell you the truth I nearly left but it was at that time that I realized if I left I wouldn't be facing my problem and with that realization an inner strength grew inside of me and I stayed through the whole thing and it was great! We have another meeting next week at the same time and I'm actually excited, is that weird to be excited for A.A.?" She looked at his smiling face and couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss before waiting for his answer.

"Not at all babe, your getting the help you need, I'm so proud of you for doing this." Ryan said with true admiration at how in just one session the old, broken Marissa had disappeared and the confidant, helping, and loving Marissa had returned.

"Well your partly to blame, you see the only thing I held above booze was you so at the thought of losing you I just couldn't face losing you." She said with tears in her eyes and in a flash she was in his arms smiling at the words that came from his lips.

"You'll never have to fear losing me again, your back and so are we."

As they lay there just outside the frat Lindsay sat inside Zach's car and waited for him to speak. She hadn't talked to him since the day she had talked with Alex and the girl went to confront him which she had feared she would. Before she could think anything else his voice came to her ears.

"So you accuse me of cheating on you with Trista, sick Alex on me, and then avoid me for several days." He announced waiting for a response

"I know it was childish, and I didn't sick Alex on you she came to you herself."

"What do I have to do to prove I love you?"

"Nothing I know you love me Zach, but how long will it be before we fall apart?"

"Why do you think the worst of everything?" His eyes searched hers and as they stared her tears caused her to turn and look out her window before responding.

"Everyone leaves me Zach, my mom, my father, everyone." She said in a low whisper but as she continued to stare a warm hand brought her face back around to face him and once they were eye to eye he kissed her passionately. As they moved their lips together Lindsay felt what he wanted to say but as they pulled away he grabbed the back of her head and mad sure she looked at him as he spoke.

"If your waiting for me to leave you'll be waiting a long time." With that their lips met again.

Day had slowly turned to night and with that Kappa Kappa Gamma had become mostly empty except the a few girls who stayed in not wanting to party. Alex had just came back upstairs from doing her laundry and was walking past the kitchen her voice stopped her.

"You can't avoid me forever."

"I'm not trying to, I just don't have anything to say to you."

"Alex for the last fucking time I didn't call Beth! She called me, I didn't know the number and stupidly answered it." Jodie screamed causing Alex to turn to her in fury

"That's what the fucking END button is for Jodie!"

"I had just answered it when you came by! I was about to hang up!" Jodie's anger came out stronger than Alex's but the blonde held her own.

"Save it Jodie." She began to walk up the stairs but the next thing that came from Jodie's lips stopped her cold.

"I loved Jessica too you know! Your not the only one! I lost her too, I fucking hate Beth too how can you not think I don't?! Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Jodie's cries came out strangled as the sobs shook her body violently and as she lay there crying for the loss of Jessica that Alex truly believed her. In one minute she was down the steps embracing the girl as they both cried for the first time in front of each other since Jessica's death. Meanwhile Jess was walking up the steps to the front door and was about to walk in when a figure popped out from the shadows causing her to scream in fright but as quickly as her scream came out Trey stepped out from the shadows.

"Jess it's me!"

Once seeing his face, her mouth closed and she calmed herself before giving him a slap against his head.

"What the hell?" He screamed and she allowed her anger from the nights before come back

"My thoughts exactly, incase you didn't know the sorority doesn't moonlight as a crack house." She replied icily

"Really guess it's the house across the street." He said with a smile but when she only continued to glare he stopped.

"It was a joke."

"Not when you taking drugs is an actual factor in our lives!" She screamed out causing him to jump in surprise after several minutes of silence Jess allowed comforting thoughts to calm her before facing Trey.

"I told you to make a choice Trey, I assume that's why you're here." She said trying to keep the tears out of her eyes but as she did so she noticed him pull out a booklet and reached his hand out for her to take. Once she did her eyes bulged out and she quickly brought her eyes to his.

"I called them today and checked in, I will be there until I'm better but it's only twenty minutes away if you decide you want to come see me."

"Trey…" She began but was cut off by his arms around her and once the feeling of anger left her arms circled his.

"I'm doing this for one reason only." He said

"What?" She asked quietly

"You, Jess I do everything for you." And with that she smiled in his arms knowing that even though she wouldn't be able to visit everyday he would be getting clean, for them.

AN: YOU LOVE RIGHT? THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS, ANNA/LUKE WILL BE IN CH.7 DON'T WORRY!


End file.
